Black Wings
by Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391
Summary: [DROPPED]AU. 50 years ago, Inuyasha was sentanced to hell for his arrogant ways. Now is his big break if he can turn Kagome Higurashi's life around he'll get his wings. Seemed easy, piece of cake. Just one catch. Don't fall in love.
1. Stage One: Lyrics From The Heart

**Summary (Full): **AU. 50 years ago, Inuyasha was sentenced to hell for his arrogant ways in his past life. Now he finally gets his big break; if he can turn Kagome Higurashi's poor and terrible life around he'll get his wings. Seemed easy, piece of cake. Just one catch. Don't fall in love. 

**Author's Notes: **Well well well.. I'm surprised I'm writing again, actually. I don't know if you'll notice, but I think my writing style has changed a lil' bit since _Hell's Angel_ and _Soakin' Up The Sun_. I plan to go into a little more detail than usual for this story; along with elaboration. 

Many people have asked me, "_Why are you writing a sad ending? Come on, I want a HAPPY ending!_" I'll answer you with all truth and honesty; 50 of it was my choice, and 50 of it was _your _(being the reader/reviewer) choice. The polls showed more people wanted an angst story, so that's what I'm putting out. But don't worry, you'll get your fluffy goodness in the middle of the story up until the last couple chapters. That's where it _all _begins to go downhill. (warning warning) 

And to answer another question that I -know- people are going to ask, "_Where did you come up with this story plot_?" I've actually been wanting to have Inuyasha as some spiritual figure in one of my fanfictions, and Kagome being the 'on-looker'. If you notice, there is a major trend in my last works. _Grave of the Fireflies_, Kagome dies. Main reaction. _Soakin' Up The Sun_, Kagome wins. Main problem solved by her. _It Take Two To Do The Tango_, Kagome is the one who was the brave enough one in the last chapter. _Hell's Angel_, Kagome is the one who got the last joke/word in. **Now, it's Inuyasha's time in the spotlight! **I was inspired a little bit by this one book I got from my friend Emily (who.. isn't with us anymore), it was about 'dark' angels. And I thought, 'Hey.. Inuyasha can be a 'dark' angel.. and Kagome can be there to help him get his wings.. and'.. and that's where I got the idea! 

**Reviewers: **Do your stuff.. you're the people who keep me writin'! Support me, please! -hug- 

**Quick Thanks: **Much much _much _thanks to all my friends, they're kinda' the ones that inspired me in the first place for the initial plot.. especially a couple people that I shall not name. 

**Dedication: **To **every single reviewer **and all my friends, family, pets.. I wouldn't be the same without you guys! 

**Disclaimer: **Oh boy. Here we go again. Goddamnit, for the last time, I do NOT own Inuyasha in any way possible. I may just be about the most rabid Inu/Kag fan you could ever "meet", but that does not give me the rights to Inuyasha. Sadly. So, thanks goes out to Rumiko Takahashi for creating the series in the first place. 

I do not own Avril Lavigne's, "My Happy Ending" or Stevie Brock's/Chicago's, "You're My Inspiration." You'll see where those songs come in later on. Well, "My Happy Ending" in the first chapter, and "You're My Inspiration" much much much MUCH later. Anyway.. 

**One Last Note: **I was going to have this called, "My Happy Ending".. but I changed it at the last moment. Hope that didn't cause any confusion, heh. 

Enjoy now!   
  
  


_---_   
  
  


**_Black Wings_**

**Stage One**

**Lyrics From The Heart**   
  
  


_There was a time when our dreams felt so real, just out of reach but not too far to feel._   
_Together we'd finally make then come true, 'cause anything was possible when I was with you._   
_But they kept on saying we'd never amount to anything.._

_All of the dreams we built up from the ground, they never believed them; they just tore them down._   
_We will rebuild them from the start, we will rebuild them from the heart._

_-From The Heart_   
_ Hoobastank_   
  
  


_---_   
  
  


She held the spiral notebook in her hands, and chewed on the tip of her pencil. The paper that was ontop had a bunch of written words, x's and scribbles everywhere. Her long raven hair flowed over her shoulders like a ripples from a river and her eyes were heavy. The gleam from her lamp on the right side of her kept her awake and concentrating, but she was slowly losing to tiredness. She sighed heavily and rested the notebook in her lap.   
  
  


"I'll never get this done.." She spoke, "I might-as-well give up while I'm ahead, it's not like someone is going to publish my lyrics." She threw the pen down ontop of the notebook and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, sighing some more. She stretched her hands up into the air and felt her muscles tighten in her body. She sighed once again and got back into her lazy position.   
  
  


The glasses that rested on her nose made her eyes look big and bright; when reality they were a chocolately-brown color with a tinge of black. She shook her head back to get the hair out of her face and opened her eyes to look down at the now scribbled on notebook. She nodded her head in disappointment, "I can do better than this.."   
  
  


She flipped through the book, looking at the songs. She saw a particular pattern in each of them; some kind of angst feeling. Depressing; even in some cases dark. "Once and awhile a happy song would be nice.. I just need to actually be _happy _to write it." She realized that was her problem, she wasn't happy. She needed to get out of her small town in Japan and explore the world. She wanted so many experiences she just couldn't have in a lifetime even if she tried. Hell, she hadn't even had a decent boyfriend yet. Life was so sour.   
  
  


Why was life so sour? Maybe that's what she needed to write lyrics to, and get it out. She began to scribble a couple lines down. _Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something you said? _"That sounds so desperate. Who the hell would copyright this crap?!" She threw the notebook angrily against the wall and looked down at it in hopelessness.   
  
  


"What's it take to get some goddamn inspiration around here?" She said to no one in particular. She lived alone, not counting her one cat that lay sleepily on her pillow of her bed. She stood up and walked down to the kitchen to eat her normally frozen T.V. dinner.   
  
  


---   
  
  
  


It was hot. Unbearably hot. The sweat that dripped off his body was coming off in buckets the slashes and bruises that covered his back stung with utmost greatness, and blood dripped out of his mouth onto his chin. His fangs that have pierced his lip many times were covered in blood, along with the rest of the inside of his mouth. He cringed in pain as the whip lashed his back once more, and coughed up blood onto the floor.   
  
  


A low voice spoke, "Had enough yet, 'yasha?" Inuyasha remained in his position, which was currently his head hung in rope attached to the ceiling, arms tied in front of him. As a response, he just drooped his head down the the floor and closed his eyes tightly, bracing for more pain. The man laughed; or more specifically the male demon laughed.   
  
  


"You poor fucked up thing.. I can't even imagine what you had done in your past life to deserve this punishment. How many decades has it been, buddy boy?" Inuyasha turned his head around and spit his blood out onto the demon's face. "Too long, you sadistic bastard."   
  
  


The demon punched him in the gut, "Now is that anyway to treat your older brother? I think not, little 'yasha." Little brother. That disgusted him. Inuyasha couldn't believe he was related to him; older brothers are supposed to protect the younger. Not beat them to death in Hell. Where they can't die again, but only suffer pain for the rest of eternity.   
  
  


Inuyasha's older brother, more likely to be known as Sesshoumaru, took out a knife and sliced the rope, letting Inuyasha drop in a thud to the coal covered ground. His face burned like fire, and his forehead was plastered with many burn marks from the previous beatings. He moaned in pain as Sesshoumaru picked him up by his long violet hair and threw him over to the normal ground without coal. Blood smears covered Inuyasha along with Sesshoumaru and the floor beneath them.   
  
  


"You weakling.. only if you had behaved yourself, you wouldn't be going through this." Inuyasha kept his position on the floor, "If I had another chance, I'd live it differently. Besides, you aren't too innocent either. You're down with me, here in hell. Don't you forget it." Sesshoumaru was angered by that statement.   
  
  


He picked Inuyasha back up again and threw him back into the coal flooring which burned his skin immensely. Inuyasha screamed out in pain as Sesshoumaru just stood and watched his younger brother suffer. It brought a sadistic smirk across his face. "Even though I'm in hell with you.. I still beat you. Don't _you _forget _that_." Sesshoumaru retorted.   
  
  


Sesshoumaru then walked off into a different area of the pits of hell that he was sentenced to. Inuyasha weakly rolled over in the coal to the normal flooring and loved the little bit of coldness the floor provided him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he breathed heavily with his sweat and blood covering the floor he now rested on.   
  
  


"I wish.. I could do it all over again.. I would be so much better.." A dark figure came up behind Inuyasha and spoke.   
  
  


"You want.. another chance?" The figure spoke, "Well.. I shall give you one." Inuyasha couldn't understand what was going on, he was dizzy and couldn't open his eyes. He could only listen.   
  
  


"Look over here, boy." The man snapped his fingers and Inuyasha's eyesight was returned fully, but the rest of his body still lay in shambles. He rolled over with much haste and looked in the direction of the man. "This mirror.." The man held up, "..you see the girl that's in here?"   
  
  


The picture was of a girl sitting in front of a T.V. alone eating a nice warm meal. What he would give for some decent food.. his thoughts drifted off until the man spoke again. "Her name is Kagome. If you can turn this poor girl's life around, I'll give you your wings. Once the deed has been done, you'll return to heaven. There is no reason for you to stay in the mortal world."   
  
  


Inuyasha was still dizzy, not understanding what was going on but only seeing. So he just nodded his head to whatever the man said. "And.. as with all great opportunities, there are catches. But in this case, 'cause you seem desperate.. just one catch." Inuyasha's eyes became heavy once again.   
  
  


"Don't fall in love. If you do.. or even think about it and I find out.. you're coming _right _back here and never getting another chance again. Either that or I shall punish you accordingly, worse than what you have to go through now. I hope we're clear on that. Do you agree, 'yasha?" Inuyasha nodded, but then not being able to stand the pain anymore, blacked out. The man just laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes."   
  
  


The darkly cloaked figure snapped his fingers and Inuyasha's body rose into the air, recovering by the seconds. "May your trip be well." With another snap, Inuyasha was gone.   
  
  


Sesshoumaru walked out of the shadows and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Lets see how long he lasts."   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: End chappie one. Review please and tell me how I'm doin'! Cheers. Please please PLEASE don't expect quick updates all the time. Give me a week at most for each chapter. School is killing me here. Thanks. But then again, **please **review in the first place to tell me if I should continue or not. 'Cause if I think it's a bad story and no one reviews.. well.. I'm just gonna' delete this and not continue. 

**A little note; this story might not turn out as angst as I thought it would be. **I'll only know for sure when I finish writing it. Heh. 


	2. Stage Two: Revival

**Author's Notes: **Hope that seemed interesting at the least, and your curiosity has been sparked. What will happen to Inuyasha? Where is he going? Find out soon. 

To **deathsite-zero**: ...I've only written ONE angst story before. Give me a break. And besides; this isn't going to be as angst as I thought it would be. Bah, in the end they even get together. So leave me alone. >> It's not THAT bad as _Grave Of The Fireflies_. 

To **Jaden Blythe**: Kagome is about.. hm, you could say she's somewhere from the 19-22 range, doesn't really matter. And why Sessy is in hell? Maybe you'll find out later. -wink- 

To **CopperWind**: Read my author's notes in the last chapter, and you'll find out what I'm doing with fluffy points. 

To **sapphire pink**: Fluff'ums is giving him a chance just to make things interesting and prove that Inuyasha couldn't last long in the 'human' world. And what happened to Kagome? You'll find out in this chappie! 

To **Manuca**: Yes.. Emily has 'passed away'. It was okay you asked, I didn't get offended. And Kagome isn't bad; it's just her life that sucks. What Sessy's doing in hell? You'll find out sooner or later.. maybe. 

To **SftbalLazerGurl**: One: Yes, I will tell you what he did to get into hell in this story. Two: He has no 'puppy' ears; they are just normal human ones. Three: Look at question two. Four: No, she's a 'normal' type. Five: I'm not sure, actually. I know Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Naraku, and Kagome are. But.. everyone else, no idea as of yet. Sorry. 

To **LynneC114**: You better believe Sess is playing a major 'mean' role in this story. It's all his fault its going to turn out angsty, lol. 

To **bored hungry**: The cloaked figure is interpreted as, "the devil". 

To **akire**: Sure I'll join! Just remind me how to do it again and I shall, lol. 

To **Month**: Your review for some reason urged me to write this chapter quicker.. so, here it is thanks to you! Now.. since I can remember you reviewing a long long long ways back in my other stories.. I'll give you a little hint. _Yes_ there is an afterlife. And _yes _that's why I think this story may not turn out as angsty as it could be.. -hint hint- -wink wink- And if you ever decide to write a story, please do tell me! I'll be happy to read it. 

Phew that was a lot of author's notes for one chapter so far.. lol. **On with the story now**. (There is also going to be a little note from me at the bottom of the story; please read it!)   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Don't fall in love. If you do.. or even think about it and I find out.. you're coming _right _back here and never getting another chance again. Either that or I shall punish you accordingly, worse than what you have to go through now. I hope we're clear on that. Do you agree, 'yasha?" Inuyasha nodded, but then not being able to stand the pain anymore, blacked out. The man just laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes."   
  
  


The darkly cloaked figure snapped his fingers and Inuyasha's body rose into the air, recovering by the seconds. "May your trip be well." With another snap, Inuyasha was gone.   
  
  


Sesshoumaru walked out of the shadows and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Lets see how long he lasts."   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Black Wings_**

**Stage Two**

**Revival**   
  
  


_Long lost words whisper slowly to me, still can't find what keeps me here._   
_When all this time I've been so hollow inside, I know you're still there._

_Watching me, wanting me._   
_I can feel you pull down._   
_Fearing you, loving you, I know I'll found you somehow._   
_Calling me, hearing me._   
_I won't let you pull me down._   
_Saving me, raping me, watching me._

_-Haunted_   
_ Evanescence_   
  
  


**---**   
  
  


She stood in front of her window and ran her long fingers over the coarse paint, and looked down beneath her. She was so happy that she had a month off of work just because the manager that was training her to be a song writer was going in for surgery. A whole month to do whatever she wanted! No problems, no one nagging her, just herself. That made her happy.   
  
  


Below her there was a nice oak deck, with a couple chairs and a little flower garden surrounding it. She smiled down at the little red ladybugs that were on her one yellow dandelion plant, when she noticed that they were falling off the flowers like raindrops. She raised her eyebrow in curiosity, put on a jacket, and walked outside.   
  
  


She opened the door and walked to her little garden, when she noticed the ladybug was gone on that plant. She looked below, but couldn't find any trace of it. She looked over on her lilac bush, and that's where she saw another ladybug. She ran over to it to check it out, when she saw that it wasn't a ladybug.   
  
  


It was blood.   
  
  


She jerked her hands back from the plant and looked at her other ones, and saw that the blood was dripping onto all of them too. She moved back slowly and fell over on her back in shock. She had never seen this kind of thing before, and she was never planning to. The hair on her neck was raised in fright as she leaned up onto her bottom and noticed that all the blood was gone.   
  
  


Did she just imagine that? She couldn't have.. it was right there, but now it was just _gone_. How was that possible? She was about to get up when she felt something plop onto her head, and shakily moved her hands up to touch whatever it was. She was relived to find it soft and smooth, so she pulled it off and put it in front of her eyes.   
  
  


It was a black feather. Now that surprised her, crows would never be around in her area, nor had she ever seen one there. She stood up, looked at her garden once more, and turned around to the path back to the door. When she turned the corner around to her door from the back of her house, her eyes became wide with fear.   
  
  


The whole path to her door was covered in jet black feathers, just like the one that fell on her head that now resided in her hand. She shook her head in disbelief and backed away from the scene, her whole body shaking with fear. What in the _hell _was going on? There was no way it could be a bird. There had to be over five thousand feathers covering her sidewalk.   
  
  


She could feel her body falling over in a fainting position from disbelief, and did nothing to stop it. Her body was two inches away from falling on the ground when something caught her. The last thing she saw was a pair of huge black wings, then passed out.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Kagome opened her eyes slowly and adjusted herself to the darkness of her room. She lifted her head up from her pillow and tried to remove her sheets off of herself. She couldn't move. From her neck down she was paralyzed. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Her eyes began looking around the room frantically as to find out who or what was doing this to her. That's when her eyes set on a long tall figure in the corner of her room.   
  
  


She squinted but still couldn't see the figure. As if answering her plea to know what it was, the figure began moving closer to her. Her senses were tingling in fright, wondering if she was going to die. Was this the devil? Was he here to kill her? She heard a flap behind the figure, when she noticed long black wings. Each wing had to be about eighteen feet long, maybe even more. They were hugging the figures body until it made its way over to Kagome's bed.   
  
  


The figure put their hand into their long coat and pulled out a black feather. Even with the room being dark, Kagome could still make out the shape and color. Her eyes became large, and her mind was telling her body to '_get the fuck up and run_', but to no avail, her body refused to move. He dropped the feather on her forehead, and that's when she got a good look at the figure.   
  
  


She opened her mouth as to say '_No way.._' and that's when the figure smiled and spoke, "Do you happen to know who I am.. little Kagome?" Her mind was racing. It was a man, from which she could tell by the voice. '_It's all a dream, Kagome. Wake up!_' She kept telling herself.   
  
  


As if reading her mind, he spoke, "This isn't a dream, Kagome.. and you're going to help me from now on.. or else there will be dire consequences later in store for you. Do you understand?" Her eyes became watery, she didn't want to die. She didn't want to be killed. She had so much left to accomplish.. so much she hadn't done. She had to agree.   
  
  


Kagome shook her head yes, and that's when the male figure spoke again. "Now that's a good girl.." He made his wings stretch out to his sides, making another 'flap' noise. He brushed the feather he had in his hand from her forehead down to her lips, when he lustfully kissed her, the feather being the only barrier to keep their lips from touching. Kagome's face became red, the only word going through her mind being, '_rape_'. She was going to die.   
  
  


A tear made its way down her cheek as she whispered, "I'm sorry..", then gasped. Her voice was back. The man lifted his lips off of the feather, then sat up straight. He put the feather in his palm and blew it away, which faded into green sparkles. He watched the sparkles disappear slowly, then looked back over to Kagome.   
  
  


She just stared at him, and the big black wings that protruded out of his back, gracefully shifting to back down to his sides. With a fearful agonizing voice, she said, "Who.. who are you..?"   
  
  


He smirked, showing a fang out of the right side of his mouth. He put his clawed hand on her chin and leaned his head to the side of hers, leaving his mouth over the side of her left ear. He began whispering slowly, smoothly, "Who am I? Are you sure you want to know?" His hot breath made her shiver, and she gulped.   
  
  


"I.. I want to know.." She stuttered. "Well then.." He licked the bottom of her earlobe and began speaking again, "The story of my life is not for the faint of heart.. but for now.. you can just know I'm not of this world." He rubbed his hand down from her chin to her neck and spoke with lust, "Human flesh.. it feels so different after not being able to touch it for over fifty decades."   
  
  


Now that made her curiosity kick in. She squinted to make out his face, and she saw it looked quite young. There was no way he could be over fifty years old.. more like nineteen, at most. He laughed as he figured out what she was doing. "That's right miss, I'm over fifty years old. Sixty, even."   
  
  


"Over.. sixty years old?" This had to be a dream. There was no way someone could look like that, this world or not, and be over sixty years old.   
  
  


"That's right.." He licked her neck and slid his hand down her shoulder to her hips. "..I'm seventy one years old. I've been in hell for fifty." If her eyes could get any wider than they already are, they would have popped out of her head. In.. hell? Did he just say he was _in hell_? **(Catching your attention: Read the author's notes at the end of this chapter.)**   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: End chappie. Keep reviewing please! Its you, the reviewers, who keep me writing! I want to make something clear though. **Kagome is not a high school girl in this fanfiction. She is an 'adult' and she works for a living. **She is a '_manager-in-training_' for song writing. Thank you. 

**As for my little note.. to EVERYONE who wants to know about the ending.**

Okay, well, as you know, I said it would be very angsty. But I hadn't planned out the whole story yet, so, I wasn't too sure. I just knew I was going to have this one certain thing happen.. then it all piled together.. and snowballed.. and now I -know- the ending. 

Now.. listen. The story's 'beginning of the end' will be VERY angsty. But, I want you to remember what my pen-name is. Inuyasha Loves Kagome. See? Do you think I would let something totally terrible happen to both of them.. and not have them together in the end? Notice that in Grave Of The Fireflies they got together before.. but now that I'm saying after.. your common sense should prove to say, "Hey! It's not the ending yet! They still _might _be happy, and they still _might _get together!" And if you don't know that _might _means yes in my stories.. well.. think again. 

For the slow ones.. the ending itself is not angsty. It's happy. It's a goddamn happy ending with terrible angsty parts. Sigh. I just don't have the heart to crush all my reviewers/readers hopes for the story.. and for the people who just went along with the sad ending.. thanks, and for the people who wanted the happy in the first place.. you're welcome. 

-ILK 


	3. Stage Three: Whispers

**Author's Notes**: Is this becoming interesting yet for you guys? I hope it is. I'm trying my best to write and keep up with school work.. so.. don't mind the late updates, please! 

To **Kohana**: He did it to scare her. 

To **akire**: I joined! ..I think. O.o 

To **SftbalLazerGurl**: No Naraku isn't the devil, yes Kikyou is in this ficcy, and Inuyasha was kissing the feather on her lips so she could speak. 

To **theoryofillusion**: Please read my author's note at the end of chapter two.. thanks. -sweatdrop- 

To **wierdlittlegoat**: A decade is ten. -sweatdrop- Not one-hundred. Ten times five fifty. A hundred years would be a century. 

On with the story now!   
  


---   
  
  


She squinted to make out his face, and she saw it looked quite young. There was no way he could be over fifty years old.. more like nineteen, at most. He laughed as he figured out what she was doing. "That's right missy, I'm over fifty years old. Sixty, even."   
  
  


"Over.. sixty years old?" This had to be a dream. There was no way someone could look like that, this world or not, and be over sixty years old.   
  
  


"That's right.." He licked her neck and slid his hand down her shoulder to her hips. "..I'm seventy one years old. I've been in hell for fifty." If her eyes could get any wider than they already are, they would have popped out of her head. In.. hell? Did he just say he was _in hell_?   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Black Wings_**

**Stage Three**

**Whispers**   
  
  


_Don't turn away, don't give in to the pain._   
_Don't try to hide though they're screaming your name._   
_Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them._   
_Don't turn out the light, never sleep never die._

_Fallen angels at my feet whispered voices at my ear, death before my eyes lying next to me I fear._   
_She beckons me shall I give in?_   
_Upon my end shall I begin forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end._

_-Whisper_   
_ Evanescence_   
  
  


---   
  
  


"My name is Inuyasha." Maybe he really was the devil. And maybe she really _was _going to die. He snickered and lifted her arm up from under the sheets. He then held up a long claw and slowly slid it across the top of her arm, making a trail of blood follow behind it. He licked it up as she gasped in utter terror, and he picked his head back up letting the blood drops seep into the bed sheets.   
  
  


"Blood tastes the same.. sweet, yet bitter. Coppery.. but yours.. yours is different. You have that rare pure blood taste in you.. are you a virgin?"   
  
  


She became embarrassed and remembered she could pick her head up. She moved her head up and bit him right on the nose. Not planning to let go anytime soon. He growled and screamed, "Let go, you little wench!" His wings flapped behind him in attempt to fly away, but then he remembered Kagome was glued to the spot, and he couldn't pick her up unless he undid the spell. He slapped her away with his claws, leaving a couple marks going across her cheek.   
  
  


"My, you're a feisty one." He got off the bed and stood up next to it. He walked over to the side of her head and spoke in her ear. "If you do as I say, I'll let you go. If you don't.. you're gonna' be in big trouble." She gulped. "Will you listen?" She nodded. He smirked in victory and snapped his fingers once.   
  
  


Kagome felt like a pile of bricks was just lifted off her shoulders and she bounced up immediately from her bed. She began screaming at him, "I don't know who you are, or what the hell you want, but I'm not following any of your dumb orders!" She ran downstairs and he sighed.   
  
  


"I knew this was going to happen.." He slowly sunk into the floor, coming out in her kitchen which she was headed for. As soon as she got into the room she screamed, "How the hell did you get down here?!" He just laughed as she ran into her garage, and coming back out in front of him. She held a hand gun in her hands and yelled, "Come any closer and I'll shoot!"   
  
  


He just laughed. She held it out firmly as he began walking even closer. "Don't come any closer! I won't hesitate to shoot you!" He began walking faster for the fun of it. "Shoot me, wench. See what happens."   
  
  


She leaned her head over to the side, shut her eyes, and pulled the trigger ten times. It was silent. She opened her eyes and turned her head back around to where the man was, when she saw him standing in the same spot, his fist held out in front of him. He turned his fist palm up, opened his hand, then dropped every bullet to the ground one at a time, making a cling sound.   
  
  


Kagome dropped the gun down to the ground and began backing up, but to no avail. She hit a wall. She was cornered. Inuyasha put both of his hands to either side of her waist and touched his nose to hers. "I'm here to help you." Now that caught her off guard. Wasn't he just trying to rape her? Or kill her? Or something?!   
  
  


"Help me?! I think you were trying to KILL me!" She screamed in his face, and tried to escape from him from under his arm. He grabbed her as she began thrashing around. She slammed him into the wall then ran outside of the house, screaming for help. Inuyasha flew out of the house and slammed Kagome into a tree behind the house where no one could see her. "Shut up you stupid woman!" She still was screaming, and heard cars coming around to investigate the scene.   
  
  


"Grr.. I'm not a bad guy! Shut UP!" She took in a bunch of air into her lungs to let out one of her loudest screams she could ever muster up. Inuyasha noticed this and slammed his lips upon hers, making it impossible to scream. She then stopped thrashing around.   
  
  


Inuyasha took this opportunity to fly up onto the deck where no one could see them. He watched as neighbors and random passer-by's came and took a look for the person who was screaming. They found nothing, thought it was their imaginations, then went back to their vehicles.   
  
  


He currently had Kagome slammed up against the back of the deck, his big black wings embracing her. He waited until they were all gone and spoke, "Okay, enough playing around. As I began to say.. I'm here to help you."   
  
  


"Yeah right. Help me, my ass. I know what you're up to. You're just trying to lure me into whatever charm you may have then kill me in the end. I've seen it on TV, buddy. And those wings? Fake." She got out of his hold and pulled a feather off of his wings. He hissed in pain as blood dripped to the ground below them.   
  
  


She gasped and watched as blood dripped from the place she had pulled the feather from. "There is.. no way.. they're real.." As she was gazing at his wings, she then got a good look at his face and body.   
  
  


His skin was a tannish color, with little scars that accented his muscular body. His wings were spread out on both sides of him, which made it easier to see his waist line. He was pretty well built, to say the least. His violet hair drifted all the way down to an inch away from his hips, silky and smooth as ever. When the sunlight hit it, you could see lighter tinges of purple and black. His eyes gleamed with pure and utter seductiveness, and a little hint of betrayal.   
  
  


His right fang rested on his lower lip, while his hands rested on the side of him. The long black trench coat he wore showed that he was a tall person; at least six and a half feet. His dark baggy black pants prevented her from seeing how well he was built down there, but she could guess it was fairly well. His boots clicked against the deck as he walked over to Kagome.   
  
  


She still couldn't believe he was seventy one. No way! "This is all a dream.. or some fancy played out trick. You can't be seventy one, those wings can't be real, and you definitely _aren't _here to help me! What exactly **are **you?!" She crawled away fast from him, and he just kept walking over to her, getting closer with each step.   
  
  


"If you don't even believe that I'm seventy-one, how are you going to believe me that I'm demon-human hybrid? What do I have to do to prove to you I'm real? That these are real?" He pointed to his wings, "And that my intentions to help you are real?"   
  
  


The demon part she could actually understand. The wings, the fangs, the claws.. "Well.. if you have wings, you can fly." She stood up. "Pick me up and fly me to where I direct you to." He looked at her like she was crazy, "What if someone sees us?! I haven't told you what's going on, the conditions of this thing, the story, anything! Let me explain, first!"   
  
  


Kagome nodded her head no. "Fly me down to the shoreline or else I'm not going to let you help me, nor will I believe you." Inuyasha growled at this girl's stubbornness, and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to lift up into the air, his wings flapping. He moved into a horizontal position, holding her by her waist as he flapped his wings above her. She screamed in terror, "There's no way this is happening! This is some freaky dream! Let me down, let me down!"   
  
  


He laughed at her, "Believe me yet?" He noticed a crowd of people were coming up, so he jerked his body to the right so they would miss the sight of him. He flew up to the tip of a pine tree and rested her on a branch, leaning up against the trunk. He sat across from her on the same branch.   
  
  


"Now.. listen to me, you stupid wench. Let me introduce myself.. _properly_. My name is Inuyasha Taishio, and no matter how weird this is going to sound to you, I've been in hell for the last fifty years. I died when I was twenty one, so that makes me seventy one. You understand me so far?" He knocked on her head and she huffed.   
  
  


"You see.. hell isn't a very nice place, dearie. Everyone wants to leave, and I'm the.. as you could put it.. 'chosen' one, and I get a chance to change my ways while I'm here on this earth." Kagome then inquired, "And how does that help me?"   
  
  


"I'm getting there, goddamn you're impatient!" He rolled his eyes and began to speak again, "You see, I have a job. Or mission, as you could put it." Kagome looked over at him with great curiosity. "I have to turn your pathetic, miserable, terrible mortal life around. If I can do that, I'm outta' hell. For good."   
  
  


She nodded her head, kind of believing his story, kind of not. "How did you die?" She spoke.   
  
  


"None of your goddamn business. I don't need you to ask about my past life, thank you very much." He snarled at her. She could tell that was a 'no-go' subject for him, so she decided to drop that and ask another question. "Conditions?"   
  
  


"Basically, I have to just make you happy. When you're happy, someone will probably come down to this pathetic little planet to get me. Then I'll be leaving you. For good. So you don't have to worry about me staying with you forever, it's only a temporary thing." She sighed in happiness in that statement in her mind. He then continued, "I only had one condition.. it's not like I'm actually going to go ahead and break it. You aren't worth it."   
  
  


She glared at him and asked the obvious, "And what was the condition?"   
  
  


"Just not to fall in love. I was a bit worried at first, 'cause I thought you might be a cute stunning girl. But now that I look at you, I've got nothing to worry about." Kagome slapped his cheek and walked down the deck stairs to the front of the house, opening it, then locking it behind her. She screamed out, "Go back to hell!"   
  
  


He sighed and just phased through the door.   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: Like it so far? Hope ya' do! Review review review! 


	4. Stage Four: Puffle

**Author's Notes: **Let's see what Inuyasha is going to try to do to clear this whole thing up, now shall we? Heh, everyone seemed to like that one part at the end, "Go back to hell!" XD To tell ya' the truth.. I liked it too. And wow.. 100 reviews already. O.o! That makes me so happy. Thanks you guys! 

To **inulova4lyfe**: Of course I think they're meant to be together! lol, and yes.. Kikyou is going to be in this story. I can't give away how he died.. just yet. Keep followin' the story and you shall find out! 

To **Aoi-Arisu**: I'm not too sure. I'll havta' get back to ya' on that one! Sorry. 

To **akire**: You have my permission! lol 

To **Manuca**: I'm making this story so everyone can see him. Not just her. 

To **Inuyasha Osuwari**: You'll find out in later chapters! 

About the pine-tree.. apparently I forgot a sentance that I added and didn't save.. She had climbed down and jumped onto the deck. Sorry about that. It won't happen again. 

About his violet hair.. since he didn't have the puppy-ears, I just wanted to make him look like his human form. Just with added wings and claws. 

Anyway, on with the story. 

--- 

She glared at him and asked the obvious, "And what was the condition?" 

"Just not to fall in love. I was a bit worried at first, 'cause I thought you might be a cute stunning girl. But now that I look at you, I've got nothing to worry about." Kagome slapped his cheek and walked down the deck stairs to the front of the house, opening it, then locking it behind her. She screamed out, "Go back to hell!" 

He sighed and just phased through the door. 

--- 

**_Black Wings_**

**Stage Four**

**Puffle**

_One deed, one great deed can make up for the pain._  
_One heart, one loving heart can end the suffering._  
_One deed, like sun can put an end to rain._  
_One deed, one great, great deed._  
_Tell me why, tell me why there's suffering._  
_Tell me why there must be pain at all._

_-One Simple Deed_  
_Vincent Tony_

_---_

"Don't you want your life to get better?!" 

"It was fine the way it was, now I have some weirdo following me around telling me he came from hell and is here to help me! What kind of sick joke is this?!" 

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay." He was going to try and be nice about this. If he couldn't get the girl to listen to him this time, he was going to throw a fit. "Isn't there one thing you really want in the world?" 

Kagome took a moment to think about that. "Um.. maybe, but it's nothing you could give me." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Oh really.." He lifted up his arm from under his long dark trench coat, revealing a clawed hand. "..what is it you wish, woman?" 

She looked over at him with a look that bore into his eyes. "I want to be famous. I want to be well known. I want the money." Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. 

"You stupid, stupid girl.. it seems like you're not only a sarcastic weirdo, but you're greedy as well." Kagome slapped him. "You said you wanted to know! Now grant that!" 

"Can't do it." Kagome stepped back away from him and retorted, "And why not?" Inuyasha just spoke calmly after rubbing his cheek a few times, "You gotta' work for that yourself. Can you imagine how much life would change if all of a sudden I cast a weird spell on you, and the world came knockin' on your door for who knows what? That would cause a tear in all time and space. If you're destined to be famous, so be it. If you aren't.. I'm not gonna' be the one to make that mistake." 

He went and sat down on the kitchen table, made out of fine rosemary oak. His wings laid themselves on the table along with him, and ushered her to come and sit next to him. She did so. "So.. you're just here until you make me happy, correct?" "Correct." She was finally starting to understand this whole concept. That made Inuyasha _very _happy. Hopefully she would just hurry up with whatever she wanted so he could get his wings, and leave this hell-hole. 

"I'm going to test out your abilities." Kagome spoke. Inuyasha looked over at her, ready for any challenge. "Go ahead." Kagome smiled. "I want a poodle." 

Inuyasha blinked twice, "A what?" Kagome was stunned. He had never heard of what a poodle was? She ran upstairs to hr room, shouting down to him, "Hold on!" He just nodded. 

Kagome ran into her room, turned the lights on, and rushed down to her bed. She lifted up the covers that hid the under part of the bed and grabbed a book out that was underneath it. She brushed the cover off and blew on it so all the dust particles that had gathered on it would be gone. She smiled and sat on her bed, one arm out to lean on, and turned to the page with a white poodle on it. She felt something between her fingers and looked down at her hands in curiosity. 

It was a feather. She lifted it up to her face to see exactly what they had felt, smelt, and looked like. She ran her fingers over the tip, down the sides. It was so soft, so entrancing. The texture was smooth, and the smell was of violets. She wondered what it would be like to touch his wings at once, and feel them encompass her body once again. Kagome blushed at that thought and got out of her trance, just to notice Inuyasha was sitting right below her. 

She screamed in surprise and fell over on her bed. Inuyasha just laughed. "I was wondering what was taking you so long, then I notice you're playing with one of my feathers." Kagome's face turned red and she looked away from him, avoiding all eye contact possible. Inuyasha grinned seductively and leaned over Kagome's body like a lion would stalk his prey. Kagome's eyes got huge, and Inuyasha slid his wings down her body. "You like my wings?" 

Kagome was not the type of person to be in these kinds of situations. She would just freeze on spot, and just lose her mind. She recalled he had done this once, no twice, today already. She whispered out, "Were you some kind of woman-izer in your past life?!" He laughed and she gulped. "Nah.. I only fell in love once." 

He slid a claw lightly down her chin to her neck, "And I can't even remember her name. What a shame." He said, carelessly. "But.. the thing is.. the conditions. It said I couldn't fall in love, right? It never said I couldn't fall into lust." Kagome had had enough. She was utterly scared of his motives now. She got out of her 'stage fright' phase and slid out from under his arm, and ran downstairs. 

"Man, she's a fun one." He looked down at the book that was resting on her bed. He saw a lightly colored animal with four paws, a little tail, and curly fur. "This is a puffle?" He said, not really remembering the creature's name. He lifted the book up into the air with his powers, and placed his hand out to the book, "Deed one, let this be done." The book lit up and a little 'puffle' as he liked to call it, fell out of the book onto the floor, whimpering. 

He smiled at his work, and phased through the floor downstairs to meet Kagome. He screamed out, "Hey! I got your puffle, you can come out now!" Kagome was currently raiding her white refrigerator of all liquids possible. She looked up and saw him holding a white 'puffle' in his arms, and she squealed and ran up to him, grabbing the dog and cuddling it to her face. "You're so cute, yes you are!" 

Inuyasha stood in shock. How come she could be so nice to that little thing, and be cruel to him? Was she one of those people who had split personalities and killed people at night? He shook his head at his stupid thoughts then got back to reality, "So are you happy now?" 

"A little. But I don't think.." She lifted up the dog and looked at the 'bottom' of it, "..she is. We need to give her a name!" 

"Why? It's just a little white puffball. It's not going to care. I don't like that thing, either. Look at the malice in it's eyes. I swear, that thing could kill someone." Apparently Inuyasha wasn't too fond of 'puffles'. "And what kind of breed name is that? 'Puffle'." 

Kagome laughed and swayed her arm in the air, "It's not puffle, silly. It's poodle! But I love that name, I think we'll name her that! Puffle." She rubbed her nose up against the puppy's nose and giggled, the little poodle licked her face and she just smiled. "Hold on little Puffle." She put the dog on the ground and went to get a pad and paper out of her drawer. She began to make a list. 

The puppy ran up to Inuyasha's feet and sat down. The puppy looked up to him with pleading eyes, in a way saying, 'pet-me!' He just ignored the puppy. Then it barked and he jumped from his spot and ran behind Kagome. She just looked at him with a really confused glare and kept writing. The puppy followed Inuyasha and he just kept running away from it. "Stop following me you stupid thing!" He stepped on it's paws by accident. 

The puppy squealed loudly and then fell over, and Kagome ran up to the puppy quickly, dropping her pen and pad. She took a look at the puppy's paws, "Oh my! Are you okay? INUYASHA! Look what you've done!" She let the puppy rest there for a second while she grabbed a large pan out of the sink. 

She ran up to Inuyasha and looked him directly in the eye and said, "Be in pain, you goddamn bastard." She slammed him over the head with the metal pan and went back to tend to the puppy. After she had wrapped the puppy's left paw up in little white fabric, she kissed the puppy on the head and then went back to writing her list. 

Inuyasha stood holding his head and saw Kagome walk up to him. He flinched at the thought she was going to hit him again, but saw she was just handing the paper over to him to read. "I want all those items, please." 

"Why should I? You just hit me over the head with that stupid fucked up metal contraption!" 

"So you can get your wings and go back to wherever you belong. Which isn't here, might I add." He just made a 'keh' noise and read over the list. He was perplexed, "These are all.. dog items." She nodded happily. He sighed and snapped his fingers. 

"Deed two, be gone." First a little box of milkbones fell into his hands, then chew toys, then a little dog bed, a five pound bag of dog food, along with a little puppy sweater. Items kept falling until the list had been completed. Kagome looked over the items hesitantly, and when she realized they were all safe, she hugged Inuyasha, "Thank you!" 

Inuyasha pushed her away, "Don't need to get too close over such a petty subject." She organized all the items into a little box and fed the puppy. She set up the bed for her upstairs in her room and smiled. But she couldn't help the feeling that something was missing. "Oh!" 

She ran up to Inuyasha and said, "Can I have a bow?" Inuyasha looked at her funnily and snapped his fingers. A crossbow came out of the air into his hands and he said, "Here?" He was still confused. 

"Not that kind of bow!" She laughed at him. She noticed that his trench coat had a little ribbon tied around his waist to keep it shut, and pointed at it. "Like that!" She ran up to him and pulled the ribbon undone, making his trench coat slide off his shoulders and the middle part come undone. 

She tied the little black ribbon around the poodle's neck and smiled, "Cute!" She looked back over to Inuyasha and pointed as she noticed that he hadn't been wearing a shirt under that trench coat. She blushed and said, "I.. I'm sorry." 

He tilted his head to the side, "Why the hell are you always so goddamn shy? Haven't you ever seen a guy's chest before?" She looked away fully from him and said lightly, "In magazines.. and on television.. some in real life." 

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Then what's so different about mine?" The trench coat had now fully fallen off his shoulders, and then only thing that kept it on him was the fact it was that the coat has sleeves and were being held up by his arms. "Nothing.. right? I'm just like any of those other men." 

She began thrashing around trying to get out of his grip, "Why must you keep touching me?!" She elbowed him in the lower chest and stomach while his wings flapped around aimlessly. He let go of her while she scampered away into the corner and he held the place where she had hit tightly. 

That shouldn't have hurt him as much as it did. He removed his hand from the spot and looked down at the scar that was there. He spoke low, and violently, "Don't ever hit me there again." His voice was dangerous; it sounded as if he could kill her in one blow. "Understand?" 

"But you were..--" He screamed, "Do you understand me?!" He growled and watched as blood dripped from the scar onto the floor. Except it wasn't red blood like when she had pulled out a feather, it was black. Black blood. 

She gasped, "Are.. you alright?" He nodded and cringed. He tried to stand up but fell down to his knees, his wings not even being any of help for him to get up. Kagome walked over to him, taking small and slow steps. She held out her hand as her raven hair fell over her shoulders, "Let me help you." She spoke lightly. 

Inuyasha's eyes became dim, "Kikyou..?" 

He passed out. 

--- 

**AN**: .... 

-Review! Wanna' try to get to 200 with this chappie? Hehe.. anyway, thanks for your support guys!


	5. Stage Five: White Memories

**Author's Notes**: ..for the record, I still hate Kikyou. Aww.. we didn't get to 200 reviews. Oh well, its okay. I was just hopin', hehe. I still love all you guys! 

**KEY: **--- (breaker) _italics _ Memory. **Remember this so you won't get confused.**

To **neko dragon**: Wait and see.. 

To **VioletRose4**: Yeah yeah, you'll be seein' his doggy side, hehe. 

To **Manuca**: Go ahead and name the Teddy-thingie Puffle! I'd be honored. lol 

A little note; if anyone wants me to join their C2 group just say so, I'll happily join. I don't mind, heh. Just saying this because a lot of people have been emailing me about it.. anyways, just letting you know you can just add me. You don't even have to have my permission, lol.   
  
  


---   
  
  


He growled and watched as blood dripped from the scar onto the floor. Except it wasn't red blood like when she had pulled out a feather, it was black. Black blood.   
  
  


She gasped, "Are.. you alright?" He nodded and cringed. He tried to stand up but fell down to his knees, his wings not even being any of help for him to get up. Kagome walked over to him, taking small and slow steps. She held out her hand as her raven hair fell over her shoulders, "Let me help you." She spoke lightly.   
  
  


Inuyasha's eyes became dim, "Kikyou..?"   
  
  


He passed out.   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Black Wings_**

**Stage Five**

**White Memories**   
  
  


_This may never start, we could fall apart._   
_And I'd be your memory._   
_Lost your sense of fear, feelings insincere._   
_Can I be your memory?_

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted._   
_Just like I imagine I could never feel this way._   
_So get back, back, back to the disaster._   
_My heart's beating faster._   
_Holding on to feel the same._

_-Memories_   
_ Sugarcult_   
  
  


_---_   
  
  
  


His head was throbbing in agony as he opened his violet eyes to the world. The dim, yet bright light from the sun setting came filtering in from the room, and made him squint. It took a moment for him to adjust to the light. He placed his hand over his forehead and felt the wet rag over it as he took it off. He sat up slowly, taking in the sight around him.   
  
  


He was in Kagome's room, and she was sitting next to the bed in a wooden chair. Her head was drooped over in front of her signaling that she was asleep. Her glasses rested on her nose and her bangs covered her eyes. You could hear light snores coming through her mouth which removed all doubt from Inuyasha's mind that she really was asleep.   
  
  


He took off the covers and noticed that the top half of his body was totally clad of clothes, and there were nicely wrapped bandages around his waist. Little spots of black blood were visible through the bands, but not too much. He rubbed his eyes and wondered what was going on, when he remembered.   
  
  


Kagome had hit him where.. _she_ had hit him with that arrow. Where _she _had punctured him. It was that, that caused Inuyasha's death. It was that, that sent him to hell. He cringed and felt the pain slowly returning. Inuyasha fell over the left side of the bed where Kagome had been resting on the chair, his body landing entirely on her.   
  
  


She woke up in a jolt, and was pushed backwards over her chair, Inuyasha landing ontop of her on the ground. She gasped as the air left her lungs and was pushed out by the heavy force of Inuyasha's body. She was unable to move, and Inuyasha didn't seem like he was going to move anytime either.   
  
  


She tried to move her body in some sort of position that would give her a little freedom, but to no avail. She let out a muffled, "Inuyasha.." but he couldn't hear her. Puffle came running up the stairs wondering what had been going on, and went up to sniff Inuyasha.   
  
  


He still didn't move. Puffle barked, Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, and he jumped up in pure fright. Kagome was left lying on the ground, her shirt half ripped and her leg bleeding. Inuyasha got down on his knee next to Kagome. "Goddamnit woman.."   
  
  


Kagome glared up at Inuyasha and coughed in his face. "Hey, you're the one who fell on _me_! I'm the one who should be saying 'goddamnit'." Kagome sat up and tried to get up, but fell down in attempt. Inuyasha scoffed. "Weakling."   
  
  


"You know, if you're trying to make my life better, this is your chance." Inuyasha put his clawed hand over her leg and ran it down slowly, healing all the bruises and cuts as he went over them. She watched in amazement when they all disappeared in a blink of an eye.   
  
  


"You're really good at this." She remarked. He just looked away and stood up. "Thanks for bandaging me." He said that, avoiding all eye contact possible. Kagome took the hint that he just didn't like seeming weak or thanking people, so she just let it go. But, there was one thing she didn't want to let go. "By the way.."   
  
  


Inuyasha looked over at her with an annoyed look, "What?" "Who's Kikyou?" She spoke, out of pure curiosity; nothing more. Inuyasha looked over at her in shock and fear, "Where did you here that name?"   
  
  


She spoke innocently, "You called me that before you passed out. I'm guessing it's a name? A woman's name?" Inuyasha walked out of the room saying, "It's none of your business who she was."   
  
  


"I think it is if you called me her." She followed him downstairs to the dinning room, leaving the her room empty except for Puffle. She just jumped up on the bed onto Kagome's pillow and curled up. She fell asleep, leaving the two to argue on their own.   
  
  


"I asked, who is she?!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and wouldn't let go, "Just tell me! Gosh, is it that hard for you?" Truthfully, she didn't care about the fact of who she was anymore, Kagome just wanted to know why now so she could learn why Inuyasha was so secretive about it. It was a woman, so what?   
  
  


Kagome thrusted her face two inches away from Inuyasha's and looked into his eyes, "Who is she?" Inuyasha wasn't expecting that, so he fell back a couple steps. '_She looks so much like her.._' He damned the man who sent him to take care of this woman of all people. '_I bet he knew.. about this girl. About Kikyou.. that was just another catch that wasn't named. This is all Sesshoumaru's fault._' He looked at every etch and curve of her body, '_It looks **too **much like Kikyou's. That.. isn't just some coincidence._'   
  
  


---   
  
  


_The leaves fell gracefully to the ground as the autumn breeze blew them from the trees. The various colors, green, brown, yellow, and orange were all dancing in little patterns and formations as the two figures danced together. The one figure held up another; while they twirled around in the leaves at their feet._   
  
  


_The one being held up was a woman, and she held her hands out in a way that looked like she was flying like a bird with wings. Her hair blew around gently in the wind and her dress blew like ripples in a pond. The man that was holding her up held her by the waist and laughed happily until his back foot tripped over a branch and he fell over on his back. The girl he was twirling along with him._   
  
  


_They fell into a pile of leaves. The sun was setting, which made a beautiful red crimson color in the sky, along with shades of orange and yellow. The sky began to get a purple tint to it with little tiny white stars glowing down at them. The proximity of their faces being close to each other was one of two inches; and the man touched the woman's cheek. She looked into his eyes and closed hers slowly._   
  
  


_The breeze pushed the girl into the guy's chest further which made their lips now centimeters apart. The man whispered into the woman's ear, "Kikyou.." then touched his lips to hers. The woman, now known as Kikyou, kissed back fully and hugged him around the neck._   
  
  


---   
  
  


_"Get away from me, you dirty thing!" Inuyasha was slammed hard up against the back of the wooden hut, and feathers fell off of his wings with every push and shove. His back ached with pain and he slid down the wall in a feeble attempt to scurry away. His hands were covered in blood and sweat; as well as his entire body. The dizziness that encompassed his body made it hard for him to move or to dodge any more attacks._   
  
  


_A woman clad in a white top and a long red skirt-like-pant stepped on Inuyasha's stomach, busting open a gash which poured out red blood. Her hair was styled in a straight ponytail hanging down her back, tied with a white ribbon. As she stepped off of his stomach, her wooden sandals clicked against the floor. "You.. disgust me. You're nothing but a liar.. and a half-breed." She pulled back her crossbow and aimed it at Inuyasha's heart._   
  
  


_"May with this arrow, you be sentenced to hell. For eternity." She pulled the bow.._   
  
  


---   
  
  


Kagome poked Inuyasha in the ribs. Hard. Inuyasha growled as he was thrown back into reality; looking at the so called 'look-alike-to-Kikyou'. Inuyasha pushed Kagome over to the ground, "I said I don't want to talk about it, okay?! Jesus Christ, just shut the hell up you whiny bitch!"   
  
  


Kagome blinked twice up at him and stood up, pushing him up against a wall. "Listen here, buddy. If you want your wings, you aren't going to get them that way. If I see you do one more rude, inconsiderate, sarcastic, thing like that.. I'm definitely not going to let you make me happy.. and you **aren't **going to get your wings." Inuyasha just scoffed and looked away from her, now positioned to looking out a window.   
  
  


"Drop the subject then." He spoke, monotone like. "Let's go out somewhere then today." Kagome then pointed to her clock which showed, '9:48 PM', "It's too late." She spoke. "I'm also tired.. today has been a.. _long _day to say the least. And complicated."   
  
  


Inuyasha huffed. "But don't you want to see the night life? What about more deeds? You don't need that goddamn sleep of yours!" Kagome ran upstairs to her room and shut the door abruptly behind her. She sighed and walked over to her dresser; pulling out her pajamas.   
  
  


In spirit of Puffle, who was still resting on her pillow, she put on her pink and purple poodle pajama dress. She then pulled out a black long shirt and handed it over to Inuyasha to put on over the bandages. Having him just walk around all day without a shirt on him made her a little uncomfortable. He punctured two holes in the back of it so his wings could go through, and sighed.   
  
  


She sat down in her chair, picked up her comb, and began brushing her long raven locks. One knot at a time, gone. She swished her hair back and took off her glasses, turning around in her chair facing Puffle. "Tomorrow me and you will go shopping. Okay little one?" She watched as the little puppy's body inflated then deflated; the art of breathing.   
  
  


She stood up and walked over to her bed, picking her pillow up and placing it at the edge of the bed with Puffle on it. She grabbed one of her other pink pillows and rested her head on that instead. Kagome looked at the torn, scribbled, and scratched up songbook of hers which she still hadn't finished, and sighed. She turned out the lights and snuggled into her satin sheets, seeing that Inuyasha somehow has disappeared from the room while she wasn't looking.   
  
  


She was currently lying on her right side, but wasn't comfortable. She couldn't get that 'Inuyasha' of her mind, and she turned over on her left side. She came face to face with that same exact 'Inuyasha' she couldn't stop thinking about. She screamed and rolled over, almost out of the bed, but Inuyasha caught her arm. "Could you be even more of a klutz?" Kagome blushed. "You scared me!"   
  
  


"What are you doing in my bed anyway?!" She spoke again, a harsher tone. "I have to protect you, that's why." What was there for him to protect her of in the middle of the night? "I have Puffle." She said, putting all her faith in the little puppy.   
  
  


Inuyasha laughed. "That little thing? She couldn't kill anyone if she tried." Kagome flicked his nose. "You seem to be scared of her bark, _little _'yasha." She said, teasingly.   
  
  


"I don't like dogs! Sue me." Kagome just laughed and turned back over on her side, closing her eyes. "Just don't get too close.." Inuyasha huffed and turned the other way, so that they were back to back. His wings hit her back and her head, creating a low breeze in her room.   
  
  


"Inuyasha.. your wings!" She groaned, wanting to sleep. He sighed. "Women are always so.. naggy. Just shut up already. You wanted sleep, you'll get sleep."   
  
  


"I can't sleep if your wings are hitting me!" Inuyasha slapped himself on his forehead with his palm, losing his patience. "Okay.. Kagome.. listen. You have a choice. You can have my wings hitting you, or you can have me touching you. Pick one and don't complain."   
  
  


She yelled within the darkness, "How about you not being in my bed at all?!" He scoffed. "And if something happens in this weird world of yours now, then what? Then I'm responsible for you! And if you're dead, how am I supposed to get my other wings?!"   
  
  


She sighed. "Fine. Situate yourself where your wings aren't bothering me." He snickered. "Now that's a good girl." He turned on his left side, which had his chest facing towards Kagome's back, and he pressed himself up against her back, his wings hugging both of their bodies together.   
  
  


Kagome blushed, "Too close.. too close!" Inuyasha smirked, "Didn't you want to feel my wings up against you again, dearie?" She blushed five shades of red then scooted away from him. "I'm going to bed." She huffed. "Goodnight." He laughed at her then moved to sleep on the floor. "You women.."   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: Gotta' love Inuyasha's sarcastic personality. It's so fun to play around with, heh. 


	6. Stage Six: Division

**Author's Notes**: Heh, I love Inuyasha's wings. 

To **InuBabe1313**: ..I can't tell you when! Or even _if_. It would ruin the whole story, lol. 

To **Darkness-Kitsune**: I said he was a human in the form he is in currently. Just wait and have patience to see what happens, and why he is exactly a "half-breed". As a matter of fact, just read this chapter and you'll see! lol 

To **wierdlittlegoat**: Log in and get onto the main screen where you see the "Settings" option, the "Document Manager" etc, and go down to the bottom of the list and you'll see "C2 groups" "C2 manager" and "C2 staff". Read around in those catogories and you shall find out! If you don't find what you want to see there, go to the fanfiction homepage and read the updates. 

To **akire**: As for the group, I know for a fact Kikyou, Naraku, Inuyasha (obviously), and Kagome (obviously) are going to be in this fanfiction. As for Miroku and Sango, I think I might have them appear one time or another as just little characters that influence Inuyasha and Kagome to get together (_maybe_) somehow. Kouga? Shippou? I doubt it. But you never know! 

To **darrenlee**: ..well you see, that's what I thought in the beginning. That it was impossible for a happy ending. Then.. I thought about it. What are some other beliefs in different cultures about death? There of course is heaven or hell, there is limbo, and there is _reincarnation_. I think I just answered your question. Think about it! 

--- 

She sighed. "Fine. Situate yourself where your wings aren't bothering me." He snickered. "Now that's a good girl." He turned on his left side, which had his chest facing towards Kagome's back, and he pressed himself up against her back, his wings hugging both of their bodies together. 

Kagome blushed, "Too close.. too close!" Inuyasha smirked, "Didn't you want to feel my wings up against you again, dearie?" She blushed five shades of red then scooted away from him. "I'm going to bed." She huffed. "Goodnight." He laughed at her then moved to sleep on the floor. "You women.." 

--- 

**_Black Wings_**

**Stage Six**

**Division**

_How can you pretend to be so cruel?_  
_Maybe it's me baby, maybe it's true baby._  
_Maybe it's everything were dreaming of, we waited long enough._

_It's gonna be love, it's gonna be great, it's gonna be more than I can take._  
_It's gonna be free, it's gonna be real, it's gonna change everything I feel._  
_It's gonna be sad, it's gonna be true, it's gonna be me baby, it's gonna be you baby._  
_It's gonna be.. its gonna be love._

_-It's Gonna' Be Love_  
_Mandy Moore_

--- 

She opened her eyes, encompassed by a warmth surrounding her which she thought to be the sun. That's when she glanced over to her window and saw it raining heavily and wondered. The sky was gloomy and thunder shook the house, how could she have been warm? She turned over on her other side and came face to face with Inuyasha. His wings were wrapped securely around them both, providing much warmth. Her first instinct was to scream, but she held it in. She looked at his peaceful face, with much innocence. She scoffed and thought to herself, '_Innocence.. yeah right. He's just about as innocent as the devil himself. Or wait, was he the devil_?' She shook her head and went back to analyzing his face. 

There was age in that face, that was for sure. But he still looked young overall. She envisioned him standing up straight, his wings out, his boots clicking against the floor as he walked, and his shirt wide open exposing his well toned chest. She caught herself blushing, and she shut her eyes tightly, '_What am I thinking? This is that no good, rude, arrogant, jerk_!' She opened her eyes slowly, '_But he's still cute_..' She sighed quietly. '_What have I gotten into.. I should have stayed back at home with Mom and Souta.. then I would be happy. Then none of this would have happened_.' She whispered to his sleeping figure, "Do I need you? Or do you need me?" 

He needed her of course, so he could get out of hell. But then she needed him.. for what? Company? Or the whole 'make your life better' thing? Who knows. Kagome sure didn't. But.. this was indeed a very compromising position. And.. she was very comfortable. 

So as any other girl would do, she snuggled closer to him and rested her head up against his chest. She closed her eyes and nuzzled. Inuyasha opened one eye slowly, looking down at the girl. The right side of his mouth became a snicker; "And I thought you didn't like me?" 

Kagome's eyes shot open as she scooted quickly away from Inuyasha's chest. The only thing that stopped her from totally leaving was the fact that his wings still surrounded them both, giving a very strong hold. She gulped and stuttered, "W-well.. you s-see.. I was dreaming! Yes, I was dreaming. I was dreaming that.. that.. I-I.. u-um.." Her face had to then at least turn ten shades of red. Inuyasha just laughed. 

He pulled his wings away and let them rest behind him. Kagome just laid in her same spot, twiddling her thumbs. "I-I-I.. I'm s-sorry." She stammered out, making Inuyasha raise an eyebrow. "What for?" She shook her head and jumped up into a sitting position. "I'll go make breakfast." She jumped out of the bed, over Inuyasha, to the door. She opened it with much haste and ran downstairs, her pajama dress flowing behind her as she ran. 

"I swear.. I've one been with her, for what.. a day, and I already know she's a crazy bitch. Why of all people did I have to be _her _guardian? Couldn't I have had some cute girl? Maybe a blonde. They're easy to take advantage of." He scoffed and rolled over on his back in the bed. "But no.. I had to get stuck with her. Little Miss Kagome Higurashi. Ice queen." He subconsciously began counting all the dots ontop of the ceiling. "And I had to get stuck with _that_ thing." He sat up and looked over at Puffle at the edge of the bed. Puffle stirred and stood up, stretching her body. She yawned and looked over at Inuyasha, her tongue hanging over the side of her mouth. She barked. 

Inuyasha jumped out of bed and flew out of the room, literally. Puffle nodded her head to the side and blinked a few times, then started wagging her tail. She jumped out of bed and followed Inuyasha downstairs. There was a stray feather lying on Kagome's bed, unstirred; untouched. After a couple minutes, it turned red, then began forming into blood. It seeped through Kagome's blankets, and any trace of the blood had vanished. 

--- 

"Today I want to take Puffle shopping." Kagome spoke, as Inuyasha and herself sat at her table eating breakfast. 

"Why?" He spoke, his mouth full of rice. He chewed it all down, took a sip of water that was in his glass, then began pigging out on the rice again. "You can just wish for it and another deed is done." 

She glared over at Inuyasha, "This isn't all about _you_, you know. I want to take Puffle out to explore." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and huffed, "Well wait until I'm done eating. Then we can go." 

"Oh no, no. Not that soon." Inuyasha had just finished his food when Kagome stood up and gathered all the bowls, cups, and plates together to put in the sink. "Other people can see you, correct?" 

He nodded. She then nodded. "Well, you see, this isn't exactly the day and age where you used to live in, and people don't take seeing weird men with wings popping out of their backs lightly. Or flying." She walked over to him and said, "Follow me." 

He followed her through the first floor of the house until they got to one closed room at the end. She opened it, and coughed at the dust that had gathered there. She turned on the light and there revealed a nice guest room, bed and all. She walked over to the closet in the room and pulled out a couple clothes, "This used to be where my father lived." 

Inuyasha was confused, 'used to'? He watched as Kagome pulled out article after article of clothing, and was finally done. She shut the closet door and turned the light off, walking back outside the room. She shut the door behind her. 

She laid the clothing on the nearest couch, "You and him look about the same size. Hopefully these should fit you." First she embarrassingly held up a pair of boxers, "You know how to put this stuff on, right?" 

Inuyasha looked at the piece of clothing funnily and shook his head no. Kagome's face turned a light shade of pink. "Well.. you see, all you have to do is remove all your clothing first..--" As she was talking she noticed that Inuyasha was beginning to drop his clothing, "--.. not here, not here!" She turned around as Inuyasha became confused, "You _said _remove your clothing! Make up your mind, woman! Jesus." 

She sighed. There was no other way around this. She turned around completely and said warily, "Okay.. remove everything." He did so, "Now?" 

She gulped nervously and said, "Okay.. just put those on like shorts." He did so, and got it right. "Now?" He spoke again. She felt a little relived that he had gotten it right.. if he hadn't.. she didn't even want to think about it. "You see that one blue button up top over there? Slip that over your head like you would normally any other shirt." He did so. "I think I can get the rest." 

He slipped on the pair of black baggy jeans that Kagome had given him, as he noticed there was a jacket lying there also. He spoke, "Is the jacket there just in case I get cold?" She nodded from behind and he slipped the leather on. Then he noticed the socks and shoes, putting them on also. "I got it all!" 

She turned around smiling, "Good jo..--" She stopped in mid sentence. She noticed he had forgotten to do a lot of things. His pant zipper was undone, along with the pants being backwards altogether; the button up shirt still hadn't been buttoned up, the shoe laces weren't tied, and he had still ripped the shirt in the back for his wings. '_I forgot to tell him not to do that_..' She reminded herself. 

She slapped herself with both of her hands on her cheeks and her eyes got wide, "That was the only button up top that was _appropriate _looking in there!" She sighed and banged her head up against the wall. Inuyasha began looking at her like she was a crazy woman. '_Well it's not raining anymore_.' He thought, '_So I guess that's the only good thing._' 

She sighed, "Okay.. I don't care how embarrassing this is.. I'm gonna' just do it all for him." She walked over to him, back straight, standing tall, and leaned down on her knees. She knocked him over on his butt onto the sofa and removed the shoes, along with the socks. She pulled off his pants hastily as he growled at her, "What are you doing?!" 

"You can't seem to dress yourself, I'm fed up, so I'm gonna' do it for you!" She took off his shirt and jacket, so now he was only clad in his boxers. When she noticed that she huffed and walked back over into the room with the closet. She came back out with a skin-tight purple shirt, that would surely show off what he had for a chest. She sighed and decided she would get over it, kneeling back down at his feet. She put the pants on him, the right way, slowly. She then zipped them up at the top and saw that they fit perfectly. They were a bit baggy though, like the kind of baggy that a rapper would wear. 

She sighed and put on his socks, along with his Nike tennis shoes. She tied the laces tightly and looked up at him. Still no shirt. She leaned over him and looked at his wings, "Those might be a problem.." She thought for a moment, "Alright, I've got deed three for you." 

His face suddenly became enthusiastic, "What?" She smiled, "I want you to be mortal for a day." His eyes became wide, "You want me to WHAT?!" 

She countered, "Just for today! When you wake up tomorrow morning you'll be fine." He shook his head, "There is no way you're going to get me to..--" She glared at him and called Puffle, she came running up to Kagome in a flash. She picked Puffle up and placed her on his chest; "Don't make me make her bark, Inuyasha." His eyes became wide, "No fair, no fair!" 

She laughed, "So what is it going to be?" He groaned, "Fine! Just get that thing off of me!" She smiled. "Now that's a' good boy, Inuyasha." He scoffed and snapped his fingers, "Deed three.. be gone." 

He lit up into a bright white color, then suddenly green sparkles surrounded his wings. Kagome closed her eyes and shielded herself from him. When the light went down, she opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. He stood up and ran to a mirror, looking at himself with much surprise. "I.. I look the same way as before I died." 

Kagome looked at him, seeing a great change. His skin was a darker tannish color, his eyes were golden, and his hair instead of being a dark purple was a silver color. He was also taller. "What.. in the.." She looked at the top of his head. There rested puppy ears. "..what on earth.." 

"As I've said before.. I wasn't of this earth. This earth was once filled with either pure human or pure demon. I'm neither." Kagome walked up to him slowly and put her hand on his head, "I.. don't get it." 

"I'm a half-human half-demon. Or I was, I should say. When I came here first as the guy with wings, I was just a normal human with wings and claws. And fangs. Now.. I'm back to 'normal'. I have the eyes, the fangs, the claws, the body.." He pointed to his ears, "The ears.." 

Kagome's eyes became watery, and she was quiet. "Well?" He said, waiting for her to scream in fright or run away. Instead, she hugged him tightly around the neck and began playing with his ears, "You're so cute!" Inuyasha got the most confused look on his face that he had ever had in his life, and blinked. "Wha.. what?" 

"You're cute! Cute, cute, cute! Is this why you were afraid of Puffle? Because you would be reminded of this form of yours?" He jerked his head to the side and spoke lightly, yet arrogantly, "Maybe." She giggled and brought Puffle back up onto his chest. Puffle smiled and licked his nose. Inuyasha scoffed, "Thank God this is only for a day.." 

"Lets see.." Kagome thought, "All I need to do is give you a hat now and we're set!" Inuyasha put on the purple shirt, and Kagome ran off to find a hat. She found a white one, and put it on his head. "Now you look perfectly normal.. so lets go!" 

Kagome got a leash and attached it to Puffle's ribbon on her neck, then grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Lets go!" She rushed out of the house, grabbing her wallet and keys on the way out. 

--- 

**AN**: Shopping time! 

A little fair warning, I think the next chapter will take a little longer than normal to put out. Ya' know, I got places to go.. people to see.. things to do.. that terrible thing called life. XD I'm not 100 percent sure if it will be late, it may just be a chance. Just giving a warning in advance!


	7. Stage Seven: Little Romance

**Author's Notes**: Eeeekk! I'm so sorry for the late update! My life has been hell and I haven't been able to actually sit down and write. An example of a couple reasons were one, my friend got bit by a poisonous snake and almost died (I'm using it in this chapter too!), I had cancer in my stomach and had to get an operation, I've missed tons of school, I've had tons of projects, I'm now jobless, I need money (Who doesn't?), my dad is moving away, I had to keep up with so much stressful crap in my life.. jesus christ, gimme a break here. Anyway, from now on I -hope- updates will be quicker.. but for the reasons above plus more.. they may just be a _little _late. 

To **Inu-girl1**: ..Okay. I'm going to try and be as nice about this as I possibly can be. Do you know on this website people take MONTHS to update? And you're complaining about two weeks or so? As funny as this may sound, I -gasp- **have a life**! Could you imagine that? A LIFE! Ha! So guess what that means?! Yup! That's right, I can't devote my whole entire life to writing. You have to have something called patience, ya' know? And if you read my authors notes last chapter.. maybe you _would _have known. Anyway, don't bother me about updates when you see authors who neglect their works for months at a time. 

To **Month**: About the dark mood.. you see, I'm trying to have it as 'fluffy' as possible in a realistic way before the really bad stuff happens. Heh, there is a little bit of darkness in this chapter though. 

To **seida02 **and **jade eyed neko**: I'm not 100 percent sure if the rest of the "cast" are going to show up or not, sorry. I don't have the whole plot/story through my head yet, the only thing I'm positive on is what is going to happen at the end. 

To **Eternal Sn0w**: ..lets just say, you're a very smart reader/reviewer. -wink- (Yeah, you were right in other words.) 

To **darrenlee**: ...sigh. Just remember that there is life after death. Which could be happy, or which could be total angst. And since I said happy.. just have faith in me. lol, anyway.. Grave Of The Fireflies? Just look at the summary under the story title/link and you'll see what it's about! lol. About writing tips.. I really don't have any. Just try to express yourself in your writing as much as possible, think of it like you're really there and seeing what's going on to describe it so well. 

To **Keira-chan**: Yes, there is a big point to why that happened. You'll see why later. 

To **Ms. Mug**: Ahh, I can't promise anything about chapters. I don't want to let reviewers/readers down just because I didn't get any chapters up.. but, I'm doing my best! About another story.. hrm. I think so. But, I'm not letting out what it's about _just _yet. You'll know sooner or later, promise! 

On with the story now! 

--- 

"You're cute! Cute, cute, cute! Is this why you were afraid of Puffle? Because you would be reminded of this form of yours?" He jerked his head to the side and spoke lightly, yet arrogantly, "Maybe." She giggled and brought Puffle back up onto his chest. Puffle smiled and licked his nose. Inuyasha scoffed, "Thank God this is only for a day.." 

"Lets see.." Kagome thought, "All I need to do is give you a hat now and we're set!" Inuyasha put on the purple shirt, and Kagome ran off to find a hat. She found a white one, and put it on his head. "Now you look perfectly normal.. so lets go!" 

Kagome got a leash and attached it to Puffle's ribbon on her neck, then grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Lets go!" She rushed out of the house, grabbing her wallet and keys on the way out. 

--- 

**_Black Wings_**

**Stage Seven**

**Little Romance**

_We the people fight for our existence, we don't claim to be perfect but we're free._   
_We dream our dreams alone, with no resistance fading like the stars we wish to be._   
_You know I didn't mean what I just said, but my God woke up on the wrong side of his bed and it just don't matter now._

_'Cause little by little we gave you everything you ever dreamed of._   
_Little by little the wheels of your life have slowly fallen off._   
_Little by little you have to give it all in all your life, and all the time I just ask myself why you're really here._

_-Little By Little_   
_ Oasis_

_---_

"So.. what are we looking for again?" They were walking on a tan brick sidewalk in the middle of town where lots of shops were around. Kagome hummed as she held Puffle by a leash in one hand, and Inuyasha's hand in the other. "We're looking for cute things for Puffle!" 

He sighed. He shouldn't have granted her wish for a poodle.. this was a major pain in the ass. The light from the sun setting shone down on their faces as they walked, Kagome happily humming and skipping along. She looked happy, Inuyasha thought, then he began wondering exactly why she was upset. Or what this whole, 'terrible' life was about. Was she lonely? If she was, he cured that by bringing her Puffle. He just wanted to go to heaven and leave this place. He was dead, he didn't belong here. 

He sighed and looked at the ground. Why did he get stuck with this girl? This sarcastic, cute, terrible, cute, overly dressed, cute.. he mentally slapped himself, '_Cute_?!' He looked down at his hand and noticed it was being held by her. His face puffed up and turned red, then he hastily grabbed it to himself, "No one said you could touch me, you goddamn cute..--wench!" Then he literally slapped himself as she stopped walking and looked at him with a, 'what-the-fuck-did-you-just-say?' face. 

"I.. I.. I.. I was just thinking about how cute this one girl was to me in my past life and it came out the wrong way! There's no way I could call a _thing_ like you cute." He spat out like his words were covered in venom. She huffed and started walking again with Puffle asking, "Why do you have to be so cruel?" 

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and moved her head downwards to look as she was walking. "I know I may not be the prettiest, I know I may not be the nicest.. but you don't have to be so cruel about it. I deal with being myself everyday, isn't that pain enough?" She quickened her pace as she began to feel her eyes moisten up. Why? Why did she care about what _he_ said? Or what _he_ thought? She shouldn't. She didn't know why she did so much. 

Inuyasha was frozen in position for a couple moments, then began picking up the pace to catch up with her, "Hey! Don't be like that!" Kagome just kept walking and ignoring him. "Come on Kagome, I didn't mean it!" She came to an abrupt stop at a store that looked old and torn down, but was still open. She walked up to it and opened the door, Puffle following behind her. Inuyasha screamed, "Hey! Woman!" 

Kagome looked back at him and replied coldly and bitterly, "I have a name." She walked into the shop, a little bell on the door chiming to welcome her. The door closed quickly behind her, leaving Puffle outside and Inuyasha running up to her so she wouldn't run away. He picked Puffle up and pulled on the door, expecting it to open. It wouldn't budge. He pulled on it a couple more times just to realized it was stuck shut, then he felt a weird aura around the area. He looked around, and noticed the shop was way out of place. That looked like a shop from the early 1930's, it was now 2004. That made no sense what-so-ever. 

He tried to look through the glass on the door when he noticed he could see nothing through it but pitch blackness. His heart began racing, in worry for Kagome. '_Worry_?' He thought, '_Why would I be worried about her_?' For a moment as he was looking through the glass, trying to make out any type of figure, he saw for a man in a long black cloak walking up to Kagome with long silver hair and slender claws. His eyes widened as he spoke out loud, "That's why I should be worried about her!" He began slamming on the door, trying to break the glass. "That's Sesshoumaru!" 

--- 

Kagome walked slowly around in the dark shop, barely being able to see where she was walking. She felt around in the darkness for some kind of support when she began to lean on a glass showcase. She glanced inside and saw a crystal ball along with other various gems. She then felt the floor beneath her moving, and looked down. There were snakes wrapping themselves around her ankles, one about to bite her leg and inject venom into her blood stream. She screamed in terror, looking around for any sort of person to help her. "Help! Inuyasha!" She screamed. But to no avail, she felt the snake's teeth sink into her pale skin. She screamed, but then her voice began getting softer and softer until she completely lost it. 

The room began spinning in her vision, and she fell over backwards onto a soft surface. She opened her eyes slightly, squint like, and came to realize she had been caught. She looked up at the figure with a dazed face and thought, 'Deja vu?' Where had she been in a situation like this before? 

She mentally searched her memories and realized that this had happened when she found all the black feathers on her sidewalk. Inuyasha had caught her before she fell.. but besides that, why did it feel so familiar? She looked up at the figures face, but with her blurred eye-sight she couldn't make out much. All she could tell was that it was a man and that he had.. silver hair? She lifted her arm up weakly and touched the man's face, "Inu..yasha?" She whispered, then closed her eyes and passed out. 

The man scoffed. How the hell could he have been related to that _thing_? He didn't look anything like him anymore, Inuyasha was a human now. Right? He looked around the pitch black room and then down at the lifeless girl. He trailed his long claw down her cheek, making it rip open the first layer of her skin. The blood dripped out slowly as he leaned down to lick it, getting up every last drop. He took a look at her face and his eyes went narrow. "I thought it was her. And I was right." 

He smirked and took out something that looked like a red ruby out of his pocket. It was about the size of a penny, and shined with a black aura. He put it on her pale skin of her arm and watched it slowly sink in. Once it was fully engulfed, he slapped her cheek, making her awake. "Woman," he spoke, "Watch your back." With that said, he snapped his fingers, the shop completely disappearing along with himself. She was left in the middle of a house lot that had never been used. She looked around in confusion, then saw Inuyasha running towards her. He kneeled down next to her and grabbed her shoulders tightly, "Are you alright?! What did he do to you?!" He said, or more like shouted, frantically. 

She just shook her head in confusion, blocking out Inuyasha's voice. '_What did he do to me_?' She looked down at her ankle, '_All I remember was that a snake bit me.. then I just.. fell asleep_.' 

The sky turned a bluish purple color as the sun finally went down to rest, and the stars began to become visible. Inuyasha picked her up in his arms like a husband would his wife, saying, "Kagome, we're going home." Puffle tagged along behind them as Inuyasha walked down the street, a light breeze dancing around them. He looked down at her dazed face and wondered, '_Why am I helping her? Why couldn't I have gotten someone else_?' Her eye lids slowly closed upon her tired face and she let out a sigh of relief. 

"I had a good day, Inuyasha." He became perplexed, "You had a _good _day? First the whole half-demon thing happens, then this whole snake thing.. how the _fuck_ is that a good day?" She just smiled. 

"Because I got to spend it with you, silly." He started running of to a park that they had passed by on their way to pick up Puffle's things. But before he did, he kneeled down to Puffle and put his hand on her back. "Go home." Within seconds the puppy had disappeared into sparkles and was transported to Kagome's bed. He had that power already as a half-demon in his past life, so he could only do that much. 

When they finally got to the park, he found a bench and laid her down on it. She was completely out of it and talking nonsense. "Okay Kagome," he began to speak, "I'm going to have to rip the bottom of your pants." She began laughing as if she was drunk, "Go ahead Inu-boy, I didn't think you were that aggressive." She winked and he blushed, "I-i-it's nothing l-like t-hat!" He stammered out. 

He just took a deep breath and began ripping her pants up to her knees in shreds. He took off her shoes and socks, threw them to the ground, and put his clawed hand on ankle. He gasped when he saw that her left ankle and foot was completely purple as if something was cutting off her circulation. He noticed where the snake had bit her, and the two fangs were pinned into her leg. '_Goddamnit_,' he thought, '_Now I have to pull those out without hurting her_.' He spoke softly to Kagome, "Okay.. now this might sting a little.." He pinched the top of the fangs between his thumb and pointer finger and pulled them out as quickly as he could. She screamed in pain and he just put his other free hand over her mouth, "Don't make a sound!" 

Tears came to her eyes as blood started seeping out of the holes in her leg. "Shit," He spoke aloud. He ripped off his shirt and created a type of tourniquet around the leg so it wouldn't be circulating around her whole body. "If I was in my other form, I could fix this! I can't do anything _now_!" He slammed his fist against the ground, "God_damnit_!" 

He glared over at her face and saw the look that she was in immense pain. He cringed and looked away, '_What am I supposed to do after this? I can't remember_..' He thought, looking at the snake's fangs that were on the ground. '_I can't exactly call for help in this form.. and that snake bite couldn't be identified anyway. I mean, who would believe that was a snake from hell?_' He ran his fingers over her skin and remembered. He was supposed to suck the poison out! 

His first thought about that was something along the lines of '_no fucking way_', but then he noticed how much pain she was in and felt sympathy for her. Damn human emotions. Damn them back to hell from which he had risen from. He slowly put both of his hands on either side of the bite and places his mouth inches away from her wound which had now turned a darker shade of purple. He gulped and opened his mouth, easing it onto the wound and began to act as if his mouth was a suction cup. He spit out yellow venom beside him when he released the fluid from his mouth about every thirty seconds. 

He saw her face relieve a little bit, which had meant he had gotten most of the poison out. But there was still that little in her blood-stream which could make the big difference. He heard a near-by clock tower chime eleven 'o'clock, and he had to wait until twelve until he got his 'inhuman' powers back. "This is all I can do," he began to speak, "I can't do anything else." He put his hand on stomach and finished up by saying, "Lets go home." There was a flash of light, then sparkles were scattered everywhere as they were transported home. 

--- 

He sat by her bed as he watched over her sweaty, heaving body. He placed a washcloth over her forehead as her body became hotter every second. He cursed time and how slow it was. It was 11:50 now. What would happen if she died from this? Would he fail at getting his wings? Would he even get a _worse _punishment than what he had before? He shook those thoughts out of his head and began concentrating at the situation at hand. "Hold on just a little longer.. just a bit more." He slowly laced his fingers with her's without noticing. 

"The worse this gets.. the more power I'm gonna' have to use." He spoke aloud, "If I keep using all this power.. who _knows _what will happen to me." He looked at her leg. "Well I guess it doesn't matter. As long as my mission is completed then I'll get the wings no matter how much magic I use." 

He looked at her neck, "In this form.. as my half-breed self, there is _one _thing I can do, but it's a bit risky." He began speaking to himself again. He ran his long slender fingers over her neck and felt her smooth flesh beneath it. "This is my last resort." He tore open her flesh with his nails and then sliced the palm of his hand open. He let his blood drip into her wound, letting it course throughout her veins. He leaned his head down and lapped up the extra blood with his tongue and sealed the wound up securely. 

"She isn't going to like her looks in the morning.." He sighed and crawled into bed next to her. "She'll know how it feels to be a freak for the day." 

--- 

**AN**: I'll give you one guess on what happens to Kagome in the next chapter. Review please! Ta-ta for now. 


End file.
